L'histoire sans nom
by kahinna
Summary: Que se passe-t-il à Paris, des victimes vidées de leur sang d'un bout à l'autre de la capitale. Les Inspecteurs Kevin Marshall et Eric Masseaux tente de comprendre...Les deux hommes vont se retrouver confronter à l'inimaginable...


Chapitre 1

Paris, Minuit - du côté de la place Saint Michel

Il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Il avait attendu trop longtemps.

Ce soir, il partait en chasse. Il mit son long manteau en cuir noir, et sorti de son appartement.

Personne ne pouvait le voir. A son passage, on sentait un courant d'air glacial, et les gens frissonnaient, remontant leur col, étonnés par ce brusque vent.

Arrivant dans le quartier, il prit une petite rue. Des hommes et des femmes étaient affalés contre les murs, se pelotant, se caressant, sans pudeur, se moquant du monde. Sans un regard, il continua, jusqu'à arriver devant un bâtiment qui ne payait pas de mine. Il frappa à la porte. Un pan s'ouvrit. Il vit des yeux marron le scruter.

J'écoute !

Némésis

La porte s'ouvrit. Il entra. Un vestiaire à gauche était tenu par une superbe femme, très peu vêtue. Il donna son manteau. La demoiselle lui fit un sourire d'invite auquel, il ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il paya son entrée à la femme, qui eut une grimace de dépit face à son désintérêt.

Deux gros malabars se tenaient devant lui. Il leva les bras et l'un des hommes le palpa. Apres un hochement de tête affirmatif vers son collègue, ce dernier ouvrit la porte d'où il entendait une musique assourdissante. Indécelable dehors. Ici, tout était secret, confidentiel.

La vision qui s'offrit à lui, lui arracha un sourire sarcastique. Des méridiennes étaient posée çà et là, des alcôves sombres, seulement cachées par des longs voiles entouraient la pièce. Des tables entourées de banquettes confortables se disséminaient, pour que les invités soient bien installés. Et partout des couples en train de faire l'amour. Des voyeurs, des exhibitionnistes. A deux, trois… A sa droite une petite piste de danse où se déhanchaient des hommes et des femmes. Il avança et fut accosté par une femme qui avait l'air complètement saoul. Avec un petit sourire, destiné à la calmer, il s'arracha de ses bras. Il continua à avancer dans la salle, se rapprochant du bar où il commanda un verre de Delamain.

Apres avoir récupérer son verre, il se tourna, les coudes sur le bar et engloba nonchalamment la salle. Ce qu'il voyait ne l'excitait pas. Il n'était pas venu ici pour s'adonner au vice et au lucre. Non, il était ici pour un motif précis. Alors, en attendant de trouver sa proie, il contemplait le spectacle de déchéance qu'il avait sous les yeux. Mon dieu que les humains étaient faibles. Il mit son verre à la bouche quand une voix rauque à sa droite le dérangea.

Bonsoir

Il tourna légèrement la tête et se trouva face à un charmant jeune homme aux yeux noisette et cheveux châtains, un verre à la main. Pale, mais musclé comme il aimait. Un sourire d'invitation se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Bonsoir, répondit-il

Le jeune comprit qu'il avait le feu vert. Il se rapprocha de lui, s'installant sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

Je m'appelle Florient et vous ?

Alexander !

Oh vous n'êtes pas français, vous avez un léger accent…

Effectivement, je viens de très loin...

En tout cas c'est tout à fait charmant, fit le jeune homme, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.

Alexander pencha sa tête, scrutant le jeune homme qui s'agita sous son regard intense. Il se lécha les lèvres.

Vous venez souvent ici ? Demanda Alexander

Non ! En fait c'est la première fois et j'avoue être ravi, le fixant d'un regard équivoque

Alexander prit un trait de Cognac, les yeux dans celui de Florient

Moi aussi, Florient ! Moi aussi

Le jeune homme eut un grand sourire. Et se dandina sur son tabouret de bar, fébrile et excité. Alexander se rapprocha de lui et lui coinça les jambes entre les siennes. Il avança ses lèvres vers son oreille et lui susurra d'une voix voilé.

Cela te dit que je te fasse visiter l'endroit ?

Le jeune homme rougit et hocha timidement la tête. Alexander relâcha la prise de ses jambes autour de sa proie et lui prit la main. Florient posa son verre et descendit de son tabouret.

Il le suivit dans les confins sombres de la boite.

Paris - 2h00 du matin, près de la porte de Bagnolet

L'homme se courba au-dessus du corps au sol. Une seule lucarne éclairait la scène macabre. L'homme s'agenouilla à côté du cadavre. La victime était morte depuis plusieurs heures, se disait-il. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et se retourna. Son co-équipier, les cheveux hirsutes arrivait.

Salut Eric!

Salut Kev, alors qu'est qu'on a ?

Deuxième victime en deux mois. même modus operendi que la première fois. Elle a été tuée ailleurs, et déposée ici. La gorge a été littéralement arrachée.

Putain !

Ouais tu peux le dire !

Autres choses ?

Non, rien, que chi…Le malade mental qui fait ça, s'améliore. Aucun indice. Pas un seul cheveu, poil ou autres. La victime a été littéralement vidée de son sang. Plus une goutte. Comme la première.

Kevin marshal, inspecteur à la brigade criminelle eut un gros soupir. C'était un grand gaillard d'1m 80, les cheveux noirs. Sa silhouette longue et athlétique faisait des ravages dans la population féminine, cette aura de virilité était renforcée par des superbes yeux violets, un nez légèrement de praticien et des lèvres fermes. . Son vieux 501 et un tee-shirt noir renforçait cette impression de puissance.

Son coéquipier n'avait rien à lui envié, légèrement plus petit que Kevin, il avait des cheveux blonds et d'étonnants yeux noirs.

Kevin réfléchissait. Ils avaient un psychopathe dans la ville. Un vrai. Un serial Killer. Ce deuxième meurtre n'était que le début. Son intuition lui disait et surtout ce frisson sur sa nuque qui l'alertait d'un danger. Le tueur s'attaquait à des jeunes hommes entre vingt et trente ans. Tous avec une belle plastique. Il se leva en voyant arrivé la police scientifique.

Des témoins ? Lui demanda Eric.

Non. Une rue pas très fréquentée. Un bâtiment désert. Un vrai paradis pour dealer et toxicos. Les témoins qu'on a interrogés, sont beaucoup trop défoncés par la drogue. Ils disent avoir vu une énorme créature, d'environ 1m90. Avec des poils…

Pff…Et pourquoi pas le yeti puisqu'on y ait ! Mieux, un loup garou !

C'est bien ce que je te dis ! Rien de valable.

On a un lien entre les victimes ?

Kevin regarda le portefeuille qu'il avait trouvé dans la poche arrière du pantalon du cadavre. Quelques billets, carte bleue et pièce d'identité. Et une petite carte noir et or. Il l'a pris et la retourna. Sur le dos, il put voir un dessin. Un triangle inversé avec à l'intérieur un trèfle en or. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait une carte aussi luxueuse. Un nom : Alexander.

Je n'en sais rien pour le moment. Il s'appelle Florient Lemond. Il avait cette carte (la montrant à son coéquipier), avec un nom dessus.

Putain le proprio de la carte à l'air d'être à l'aise.

Ouais peut être !

Kevin eut un sourire de lassitude. Son équipier avait des drôles d'idées parfois. Mais, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête ce soir. Il hocha la tête et suivit son équipier. Il regarda une dernière fois la victime. Ça allait être une sale nuit.


End file.
